The Accessibility to a Web page is drawing attention these days. This is a technique for enabling all the web users to access information provided on the Web and to use the contents and functions there without any restriction of age, physical handicaps or using environment.
The following documents are considered:                [Non-Patent Document 1] “Internet browsing support software “rakuraku-web-sansaku” (online), Japan IBM (searched on Dec. 14, 2004) Internet URL:                    <http://www.reserch.                        followed by: ibm.com/trl/news/        followed by: ibm_users/trltech—11.htm>        [Non-Patent Document 2] “software ZoomSight (zoom sight)” (online), Hitachi Government & Public Corporation System Engineering, Ltd. (searched on Dec. 14, 2004), Internet URL”                    <http://www.gp.                        followed by: hitachi.co.jp/eigyo/        followed by: product/zoomsight/>        [Non-Patent Document 3] “[InetSDK] “access rejection” in a script over frames” (online), Microsoft.com.Japan site (searched on Dec. 14, 2004), Internet URL:                    <http://support.                        followed by: micicrosoft.com/        followed by: default.aspx?scid=kb;JA;167796>        [Non-Patent Document 4] “Document Object Model (DOM) Level 2 HTML Specification Version 1.0” (online), W3C Recommendation (searched on Dec. 14, 2004), Internet URL:                    <http://www.w3.                        followed by: org/TR/2003/        followed by: REC-DOM-Level-2-HTML-20030109/>        [Non-Patent Document 5] “(InetSDK) create a page that achieves cross-frame-script with an HTML application” (online), Microsoft.com.Japan site (searched on Dec. 14, 2004), Internet URL:                    <http://support.                        followed by: microsoft.com/default.        followed by: aspx?scid=kb;ja;241754>        [Patent Document 1] National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2003-520361        [Patent Document 2] Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2004-103022        
With a relating conventional technique, a user needs only to move a mouse pointer to the first part of a paragraph of a desired article on a Web site to make the part automatically read aloud and the characters zoomed. For example, see Non-Patent Document 1. The technique of this Non-Patent Document 1 also enables a user to change the speed of the reading sound or adjust the volume. It also enables a user with weak eyesight or cataract to change the color or the background color of the characters to help the user to read easily. This software has various schemes to eliminate user's troubles of installing this software into a PC (Personal Computer). For example, when a PC user agrees to the license agreement first appearing on the screen, ActiveX (registered trademark) object automatically starts and checks the presence of prerequisite software and automatically downloads or sets up this software. This enables a user to use this software immediately without having trouble. This software enables what displayed on the screen to be zoomed or read aloud without changing the existing web site. As a technique for taking account of Accessibility by using JavaScript (registered trademark) or ActiveX, the technique described in Non-Patent Document 2 may be also considered.
There is a conventional technique for increasing a range for a domain by setting the domain with JavaScript (for example, see Non-Patent Document 3). This technique enables only a page hosted in the same domain to safely script the contents thereof as implementation of security across frames. When                document.domain=“ibm.com”;is executed in each document, the documents at w3.trl.ibm.com and those at w3.watson.ibm.com can control each other.        
According to Non-Patent Document 4, document.domain cannot be set, though this can be set by a browser such as Internet Explorer (registered trademark) or Mozilla (registered trademark) in the above manner.
There is a conventional technique for avoiding security restriction by making an extension to a file .hta (for example, see Non-Patent Document 5).
There is a technique described in an official gazette that a user prepares a personalized server that enables the user achieve common personalization by using the personalized server in accessing a plurality of web sites (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Another official gazette discloses a technique for enabling a user to access a web site by using the same Cookie for a plurality of clients with the Cookie saved on a server side (for example, see Patent Document 2).